Routers allow client devices in a local area network (LAN) to access a wide area network (WAN). Connections between client devices and the router may be wired or wireless. Similarly, connections between the router and the Wide Area Network may be wired or wireless. Wireless connections to the WAN may be through a cellular network.
Portable, wireless routers are well known in the art. Such routers can connect to the internet using a data exchanger. The router can provide a wireless link to local client devices. In addition, the router may provide a wireless link to an internet service provider. However, wireless links to internet service providers can sometimes provide relatively slow data transfer and/or be costly to use.
In addition, wireless routers may suffer from poor signal strength between the router and the client devices and/or the internet service provider. Further, the router may run on batteries that are rechargeable, or need to operate continuously for a period of time that is longer than some batteries will allow.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing on or more of the problems discussed above.